Machina
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 9. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 57,007 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Tiga Machina was an alien monster who called to Earth by Saki, an alien girl who had lived on Earth as far back as the year, 1802 A.D. (and whom Daigo had met as a child before become Tiga.) When a capsule was dug up in a construction site, Saki played a special flute that caused the capsule to emit a beam of light beyond Earth's atmosphere. Receiving the signal, Machina landed in Tokyo Harbor and began his trek to reunite with Saki. Machina was met by opposition from GUTS, but his armor was more than enough to protect the monster from their assaults. However the sun was setting as so Machina decided to recuperate until tomorrow. Machina awoken the next morning and again was met with GUTS's assaults via land mines that fired at his unprotected areas beneath his armor. During the assault, Saki was able to reunite with Machina. However just as a land mine was about to endanger Saki, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and quickly rescued her from danger. Taking Tiga's actions as a threat towards Saki, Machina attacked Tiga and both alien and Ultra battled. Tiga was able to overpower Machina once he transformed into Power Type, but just as he was about to finish off the alien with the Delacium Light Stream, Saki stepped in and explained that Machina only came to Earth retrieve her and that she had been waiting on Earth for hundreds of years waiting for her arrival. Now understanding of the situation, Tiga allowed Machina to Saki and together both aliens left Earth peacefully. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *Machina might have been inspired by Kirara considering both monsters are similar in some ways; both kaijus are benevolent guardians and messengers with intention of escorting an alien woman (Princess Kaguya in Kirara's case) back to her home instead of destroying earth's cities with hostile intent, both kaijus have a ball form which could fly, and both kaijus are spared by Ultraman Leo/Tiga, and allowed to leave with the woman they're tasked with escorting back. *Machina has the same title as Gazebo. *Machina's design is based on an armadillo. *Machina is the first monster spared by Ultraman Tiga. *Strangely a villanous monster named Makila may have been inspired by Machina in the Tiga Manga. *Machina's name comes from Deus Ex Machina, a theatre term meaning "the god of mechanical devices". *Machina's roars are of that of a lion's and a slightly modified Goro roar. Powers and Weapons *Armor: Machina's armor is strong enough to withstand and even repel projectile attacks. They can enclose and protect his body completely. *Flight: When encased inside his armor, Machina capable of anti-gravity flight. Makeena Armor.png|Armor Makeena Flight.png|Flight Gallery MakeenaCocoonEp9.png Makeena3.jpg Makeena2.jpg Makeena1.jpg Machina pic.png makina.gif Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Kaiju